Three Girls, Four Psychiatrists, An Estate and A Story
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Rose Tyler, Amelia Pond, and Clara Oswald. Three completely different girls, one amazing story to be told, at one point in their time on the same year, in different places, on different days they met a peculiar man who liked bow ties. These girls completely by chance meet, and discover their connection, and become unlikely friends.
1. The Story begins, Rose Tyler's homework

**A/N okay so this was prompted by a few things I've seen spread through the internet, where Amy has a picture of Rose on her wall, and then by the Christmas special because Clara lives in the same Council Estate as Rose, so with a dash of chance, similar circumstances, and a time lord three girls met, and became fast friends. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who if I did then Moffat would not have botched the Christmas special. **

* * *

Three girls, four Psychiatrists, an estate and a story the Story begins P1 Rose Tyler's homework.

At Ten years old I first met our mad man, well technically it was the first time I officially met him, I had seen him and others the man in the WWII jacket, the man who always wore either a brown, or blue suit, with a long brown overcoat over it, and then him the mad man the one who helped me with my homework, usually they stayed on the fringes I was starting to wonder if they were real or if they were merely a creation of my own, Mum always told me they couldn't be real, that she would know if I was being followed by not one or two strange men, but three.

Then came the day I was sitting out on the terrace outside of mine and mum's flat when a man sat down next to me, he wore a tan tweed jacket, and a bright red bowtie. He looked down at my paper and smiled, "that's not how you do it, you know." he said pointing at the scribbled work on my paper.

I frowned down at it, "whatcha mean that's not how you do it? This is how I's always do it." I said glancing at the man.

He smiled and pulled out his own pen and paper, "you see you're doing them backwards, you'd be doing great if you started with the numbers on this end, then worked over to this one." he explained drawing out the same problem I had been working on and solving it in seconds, "you're a clever girl, you just have to do it in the right order." he told me with a smile.

I looked down at the problem he solved and can see what he meant, then I turned back to the one I tried and frowned there was something wrong there, I erased the problem and did it again like the man had shown me.

He smiled clapping a little, "ah yes there you are now that is certainly how it's done." he grinned down at me, his green eyes sparkling, "keep this up and you'll be off saving the world before you know it." he said reaching up as though to ruffle my hair then thinking better of it just letting the hand drop before he bounced to his feet, then he smiled at me, "keep up the good work, I'll see you in oh say about 9 years." he said winking then setting off down the steps whistling a tune I didn't recognize.

Then he was gone, and mum appeared behind me, "time for tea sweetheart." she said before pulling back inside, I gathered up my pencils, and tucked them into my bag, and then gathered the paper and shoved them into my folder, then just as I was about to head inside I spotted the paper that the man had written on.

I picked it up and smoothed it out, and on one side was the problem, the other was one small sentence written in a smooth looping hand.

_Helped Rose Tyler with her homework_.

I frowned and folded the paper and headed inside so my tea didn't get cold

* * *

**Next time on Three girls, Four psychiatrists, an Estate and a story**

**_"are you okay?" I asked the odd man, who has was staring at me, water dripping into his eyes._**

**_"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." he replied as though it was obvious even with the water dripping down his face. _**

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers Until next time Allons-y! **


	2. The Story begins Amelia Pond's Garden

**A/N okay So this one is much much longer, because I decided to go from the moment he arrived to the morning after he left, so this is Amelia's beginning this one took a while and I'll just tell you now that for the introduction chapters only Rose's will be an original because both Amy and Clara had scenes as children with the Doctor. **

* * *

I was seven when he came crashing into my life, I had no idea what would be waiting for me in those next few years, and all because some clumsy alien crashed into my shed, but yeah Seven years old, and he turned my little world, that consisted of Ledworth, and Scotland, and a bizarre crack in my wall that spoke at night upside down.

I remember that night perfectly, I was kneeling beside my bed praying. Praying to Santa that someone would come and help me.

"Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish." I said my head bowed in concentration, I didn't want anything to misdirect this message, it had to go straight to Santa, "It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it's an emergency. There's a crack in my wall." I glanced up at the crack and suppressed a shudder, "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a-" I was cut off by an odd noise in my back garden.

I look up confused my face scrunching up as I try and listen closer to the sound, then there's a loud crash. Instantly I bow my head, "Back in a moment." I say then I grab my torch and dash to the window looking outside and see the box overturned in the garden wisps of smoke drifting from it, clear on one of the sides facing up is words saying Police box, with some smaller letters in the center that I couldn't read from my room. I smiled as I gazed at it even then enthralled by the sight of it, "Thank you, Santa." I whispered. Then I threw on a red sweater, and my galoshes and dashed outside. I came sliding to a stop before the box and stared up at it in awe.

Then I jumped back in shock as the doors flew upwards and a grappling hook narrowly misses me catching on a wagon wheel, then he appears, dripping wet, yet with this big silly grin on his face, he's gasping for air as though he had just run a very long way then he spots me, "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before." he said with a grin swinging his legs out over the edge of the box, slinging a spatter of cold water in my face and he looks into his box, "Whoa look at that." he said with a whistle.

I stared at him like he might grow another head, well on a night like that I thought he might, "are you okay?" I asked the odd man, who was staring at me, water dripping into his eyes.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." he replied as though it was obvious even with the water dripping down his face.

Confusion bubbled up inside of me and I looked up at him, "You're soaking wet." I observed.

He grinned, "I was in the swimming pool." he informed me, even though only an idiot would have missed that he said he was in a library.

"you said you were in the library." I told him, wondering what kind of box has both a library and a swimming pool, how did they both fit?

The man shrugged, "so was the swimming pool" he told me.

I squinted at him trying to figure him out, he seemed mad as Aunt Sharon would say completely and properly bonkers, "Are you a policeman?" I asked thinking mad or not if he was a policeman it would all be fine.

Suddenly the man looked interested, "Why? Did you call a policeman?" he asked studying me.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" I asked him.

He leaned forward, "what cra-" he broke off with a cry his body convulsing clutching at his chest and falling off of the edge of his box and into my garden.

I jumped more than a little startled, but not scared, "Are you alright, mister?" I asked curiously.

He looks up, "No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm." he said as a little wisp of golden light fluttered out of his mouth.

I stared at it as it dissipated in the air, then I looked back at him, my small torch clutched tightly in my hand, "Who are you?" I asked warily, this man was so strange.

He looked up at me and smiled rubbing his hands together slightly, "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, it just looks a bit weird." I said.

He smiled, "No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" he asked.

I thought on that for a moment, it did give me nightmares, and those voices were frightening I looked at the man and nodded, "Yes." I admitted, I was never one to admit to fear even when I was seven, but the crack terrified me, and kept me up at night, and nobody would believe me, not even Rory.

The man jumped to his feet faster than I thought was possible, "Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." He instructed, then he started off running into the tree by the garden gate.

I winced as he fell to the ground before wandering to his side, "Are you alright?" I asked him wondering why this man who may be a policeman or may just be a mad man that happened to have a box that said police on it was in my garden, and if he was really in any sort of shape to help.

He sat up sharply looking around disoriented, "Early days steering's a bit off." he remarked then he got up and I led him to the house, where we stopped in my kitchen because he swore he needed an apple, and simply could not do anything till he had an apple.

So I went to the table and picked an apple from the bowl handing it to him, I looked up at him curiosity making my eyes take in everything about this odd man, "If you're a doctor, why does your box say police?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but took a bite of apple spitting it out almost instantly, I pulled back and made a face at the chewed up piece of fruit on the floor, "That's disgusting. what is that?" he demanded.

I looked at him still grossed out, why'd he go and say they were his favorite then spit it out? "An apple." I said.

He tossed the apple, "Apple's rubbish. I hate apples." He declared turning back to me.

I looked at him confused and said, "You said you loved them."

He shook his head, "No, no, no. I like yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite. Give me yogurt." he said decisively.

I went to the fridge and got a container of yogurt, not my favorite thing, but I really didn't think aunt Sharon would notice it missing, well unless this man decided at the last minute that yogurt wasn't his favorite.

I handed it to him and he smiled ripping off the lid and dumping it into his mouth, spitting it out disgustingly seconds later, "I hate yogurt. It's just stuff with bits in it." He declared tossing the yogurt like the apple.

I sighed, "You said it was your favorite." I said, starting to get a little annoyed because I would have to clean this up before aunt Sharon got back.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wron-" he cut off with another odd convulsion like the one that made him fall out of his box.

I stared at him in confusion, but I wasn't scared oh no not me, I'm not afraid of anything, "What is it? What's wrong with you? I demanded.

He looked at me offended, "Wrong with me?" he asked, "It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something." He said dismissively.

I got out the frying pan then and decided I'd make him one of my favorites bacon, the man that called himself Doctor stood beside me drying his hair with a towel, "Ah, bacon!" he said, and I smiled maybe I got it right!

I put it down on the table when it's done and the Doctor takes a bite, smiles at me, then spits it out, and looks up at me, "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"

I shook my head and then I poured a can of beans into a pan, and served that to him. This time he spat it in the sink and looked up at me and said, "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

I sat him back at the table and buttered him a piece of bread and slid it to him, he smiled, "Bread and butter. Now you're talking." he took a bite of that and then shot up from his seat marched to the front door and tossed it plate and all into the night shouting, "and stay out!" as I heard the neighbors cat yowl in pain.

Once we returned to the kitchen I opened the fridge looking for something he might actually eat, all I saw was a bag of carrots, I looked up at him, "We've got some carrots." I told him.

He looked at me with disgust, "Carrots? Are you insane? No. wait. Hang on." he said opening the freezer, "I know what I need. I need, I need," he said looking through the freezer before pulling out a box of frozen fish fingers, then pulling out aunt Sharon's last pack of custard, "I need fish fingers and custard." he smiled at me and then went about preparing his snack, which I'll admit I thought was going to end up painting the wall or floor like the rest of it.

Once he's finished and has his fish fingers and custard on the table he looked at me, "I've been rude haven't I? is there anything you would like?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think there's some ice cream in the freezer." I said.

Then without waiting the man opened the freezer pulled out the carton of ice cream, and handed it to me with a spoon, then we each took a seat at the table and started eating. After a few moments I looked up at him as he sipped custard from the bowl, "You're funny." I said, scooping more ice cream into my mouth.

He smiled, "Am I?" he asked sucking the custard off of one of his fish fingers, "Good. Funny's good." he said taking a bite of the fish finger, "What's your name?" he asked me.

I stared at him, "Amelia Pond." I told him, figuring if he was dangerous he could have hurt me without knowing my name.

He smiled, "Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale." he said, then he paused, "Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" he asked.

I shrugged thinking of Scotland, I missed it, I never wanted to move to stupid Ledworth, I poked at my ice cream, "No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish." I grumbled.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now." he mentioned thoughtfully.

I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it, Rory's got a mum and dad, in fact most of my friends aside from Mels' got a mum and dad, and I really didn't want to talk about it, but I met the Doctor's eyes, "I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." I said.

The Doctor looked surprised, but then composed himself and smiled a little, "I don't even have an aunt." he told me.

I smiled despite myself, "You're lucky." I told him.

He grinned, "I know." he said, "so, your aunt, where is she?" he asked glancing around like aunt Sharon was going to jump out and yell "BOO!"

"She's out." I replied.

He looked shocked, "And she left you all alone?" he asked.

I looked up defiantly, "I'm not scared." I defended.

He smiled, "Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" he asked.

"What?" I asked

He looked at me severely, "Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

I took him up to my room and we looked at the crack he ran his hand over the crack thoughtfully, "You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." he said.

I looked down at the apple I held in my hand turning it over in my hands, looking down at the smiley I drew in it, "I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." I said, before extending the apple to the Doctor.

He took it and looked down at it before looking up at me again, "She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later" he said tucking it into his pocket, then he turned back to the crack, he got close tracing it on either side pressing his ear to the wall, "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draft coming from?" he asked.

He pulled out a small silver wand that was blue on the end and waved it at the crack, "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"What?"

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" I asked cautiously.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the wall on either side of the crack.

"a voice yes" I said.

Suddenly a weird grumbling starts from the crack, and I feel panic rising, it's here, the voice is here!

The Doctor grabbed my water glass dumping it and listening to the wall, "Prisoner Zero?" he asked.

I swallowed, "Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?" The Doctor asked.

I looked up at him, "What?" I asked.

He smiled and stepped back from the wall, "You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap shut. Or." he stopped at the last word.

I stared at him, suddenly wary, "What?" I asked, it was starting to feel like that was the only word I could say.

He walked up to me and then turned to the wall, he looked down at me, "You know when grown ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" he asked.

I furrowed my brow, "yes." I said.

He smiled, "Everything's going to be fine." he said taking my hand before raising his blue wand at the wall, and the wall opened.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped." a loud voice declared.

The Doctor leaned forward slightly, "Hello? Hello?" he called into the crack.

Suddenly a big blue eye appeared in the crack and looked around then a flash of light hit the Doctor sending him sprawling to the floor, and the crack snapped shut. The Doctor started sitting up, "There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new." I looked at the wall and the crack was gone, I suddenly felt a rush of relief.

I turned to the Doctor, "What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" I asked him.

The Doctor shook his head, "No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message." He said pulling out a little blue wallet and looking at it, "Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless." He stopped.

I took a step forward, "Unless what?" I demanded.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." he shot to his feet and ran into the hall, "It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye." he said glancing around trying to spot what was missing.

Then from the garden I heard what sounded like a bell tolling. The Doctor looked panicked, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he yelled running down the stairs and out the back door, me right behind him, " I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" He cried.

I run to keep up with him, "But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" I asked as we got to the garden.

The Doctor opened the door to his box, "It's not a box. It's a time machine." he said.

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" I asked him not really believing him.

He slung ropes around it, before climbing up it himself, "Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it." he said.

I looked up at him. An idea and a wish building, "Can I come?" I asked hopefully.

He swung his legs over till they dangled into his box, then he looked over at me, "Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back." he said.

I frown feeling the hope I had held a moment before crash, "People always say that." I said not able to keep the disappointment from my voice.

He smiled, "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." he said before sliding into the box with one final shout of, "Geronimo!"

The box disappeared moments later, and I ran inside and pulled out my suitcase, and packed it with all the things I thought I would need, you know like toys colors, some clothes. Then I put on my coat and a hat, pulling on my mittens as I went then I sat out in the garden waiting for my Raggedy Doctor to come and take me away, I sat there all night, I must have fallen asleep at one point 'cause next thing I knew Aunt Sharon was shaking me, "My god Amelia! What are you doing out here?" she demanded pulling me to my feet, "you'll catch your death, it's freezing!" she looked closer and saw my suitcase in the grass, "what were you doing Amelia? And what on earth happened in the kitchen? It's a disaster " she said.

I shrugged, "Me and the Doctor made a snack, but he had to go, so I came out here. I was waiting for my Raggedy Doctor." I said, "he told me he'd only be five minutes." I said.

She shook her head, "come inside before you catch a cold." She stopped spotting something else, "my god what happened to the shed!" she cried.

I shrugged, "the Doctor's box fell on it." I said

She sighed, "never mind that now, let's get you inside, she guided me to the house, "So who's the Doctor? Is he your imaginary friend?" she asked.

I shook my head, "no he's a man who fell out of the sky in a blue box that he said was a time machine, he fixed the crack in my wall and ate fish custard." I said.

Aunt Sharon chuckled, "sure Amelia I bet he did."

* * *

**Please review,**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


	3. The story begins Clara Oswald's advice

**A/N so this is the last the story begins chapters, This is Clara meeting the Doctor at the park. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who, or this would be cannon, Doctor/Rose would still be going strong, and Doctor Who would be back before August.**

* * *

I was eight when I met him, Rose always called him the Watcher, because before she met him, he sort of just watched, Amy called him the Raggedy Doctor, but to me, he'd always be my sad man.

My story begins the same year as Rose and Amy's at a playground. My mum and dad had just moved us to an Estate on the edge of London, called the Powell Estates.

That particular day I had gotten bored with just helping mum unpack and settle in so I went up to her eight years old and asked if we could go to the park down on the commons.

"Please mum!" I begged.

Mum looked up from the box she was unpacking, "No Clara there is to much to do." She told me.

"but mum, it's just the down on the commons!" I said.

She sighed, "Clara Oswald this flat is not going to settle itself." she said.

I wrung my hands at her, "please?" I asked, "not for long mum, just a little while." I pleaded.

Mum sighed, "alright get your coat, but only for half an hour." she said, but I was already out of the room, and pulling on my coat.

"shoes." mum reminded as she pulled on her own coat.

I grinned and pulled on a pair of flats, and took off running to the door.

We got to the park not much later, and I watched a little dark skinned boy chasing a girl around giggling, then I saw the swings, I always loved swings so I ran to them, stopping on the edge of the swing and I looked over and saw a man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie, then I sat down, "hello." I said.

The man looked up, "Hello." he replied.

I just watched him for a moment, he looked sad, but also old, sad and old, not a good mix if you ask me, "Why are you sitting on a swing?" I asked, he seemed much to sad, and much to old for the swings.

He smiled a little, "Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

I giggled, "because you're old." I told him.

He smiled again, a very sad smile, "Yes, that's true. That is very true." he admitted as though I had said something very funny.

I swing back and forth, "My mum says I shouldn't talk to strange men." I said glancing over at him.

He chuckled, "Ah, you mum's right." he said.

"Are you strange?" I asked, because if he's strange he would tell me right?

He grinned and laughed, "Oh, dear. I'm way past strange. I think I'm probably incredible." he said leaning over in his swing a little.

I giggled, then I looked at him, the way his shoulders slumped, and the way he didn't really seem happy even when he was laughing, "Are you lonely?" I asked him.

He was still smiling at me, "Why would I be lonely?" he asked.

I kicked the sand beneath the swing, "Because you're sad. Have you lost something?"

He shook his head, "no."

I didn't believe him, so I decided I would tell him what I do when I lose something, "When I lose something, I go to a quiet place and I close my eyes, and then I can remember where I put it." I told him

He smiled, "good plan."

"I'm always losing things. I lost my best pencil, my schoolbag, my gran, and my mojo" I said

He looks surprised, "Your mojo?"

I laughed, "I got it back though."

He smiled, looking a bit more cheerful, "Hey, that's good." he said.

I looked at him again, longer this time swinging lazily on the swing, "What did you lose?" I asked.

He looked away, "My friend. I met her twice before and I lost her both times, and now I don't think I'll ever find her again." he said.

I glanced at him, not sure why he was here if he was looking for a friend, "have you been looking?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, everywhere." he said.

I kick at the sand again, "That's sad." I told him.

He looked up, "it is a bit." he paused pointing over to my mum, who was talking to a blonde woman, "Hey, is that your mum?" he asked.

I nodded, then thought of how long it had been, and realized I was running out of play time, "Yeah, I'd better go and see if she's all right."

He nodded clacking his heels together, "Yeah, I think you better had." he said.

"How are you going to find her?" I asked looking up at him.

He smiled, "Well, the first two times I met her, I just sort of bumped into her, so I thought maybe if I just wandered about a bit, I might bump into her again. You know, like destiny, sort of."

I laugh, "That's rubbish." I told him.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I think it probably is. Hey, maybe I could find a quiet room and have a good think about it instead." he said.

I smiled, "That would be better. Goodbye." I said sliding off of the swing.

"Goodbye." he said.

I started off then I stopped and turned back to him, "Mister, I hope you find her again." I called.

He smiled sadly at me, "So do I." he said.

I turned and ran over to my mum, she knelt down beside me, "Who was that?" she asked.

"I was talking to a sad man." I told her.

Mum sighed, "Look, Clara Oswald, what have I told you about talking to strange men?" she asked.

"sorry mum." I said.

"alright don't do it again," She paused glancing at her watch, "c'mon time t head back home." she said.

I took her hand and we headed home.

* * *

**Next time on Three Girls, Four Psychiatrists, An Estate and A Story**

_**"I'm not crazy" I said crossing my arms defiantly over my chest.**_

_**"nobody's saying you are Amelia. I'm just saying sometimes when little girls go through what you have they may come up with, what's called an imaginary friend that will be whatever the child needs. In your case you wanted someone who would protect you, and promise to take you away." The crazy doctor said calmly, "but Amelia. That's all the Raggedy Doctor is, an imaginary friend. You have to stop going outside after dark, and waiting in the garden, because the Doctor isn't coming, because the Doctor is imaginary."**_

_**I crossed my arms over my chest, "he is real." I said, "he fixed the crack in my wall." **_

_**The crazy doctor nodded, "and he ate fish fingers and custard. Don't you see how strange that is?" **_

_**I shook my head, "No because he's the Doctor, and he's not people." I told him.**_

_**The crazy doctor came around the desk, "that's right he's not people, he's not real."**_

_**I glared at him, and jumped up sinking my teeth into his hand.**_

_**he pulled back with a shout, "WHAT THE HELL!"**_

* * *

__**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time allons-y! **


End file.
